


Story Ideas for the Future

by Mweir1990



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweir1990/pseuds/Mweir1990
Summary: So it's not a story per se, just some ideas for future stories. It's nearing my two weeks off from work rotation and it's a little difficult to focus on writing when I'm kind of distracted with video games, house work, and the gym with my mom. So let me know what you guys think and you I should focus on after The Alice Cullen File.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Story Ideas for the Future

Collage Au: Bella goes to university where she meets Alice and the rest of the Cullen's.Vampire/Human. Might have Bella be an Art major or a History major with a minor in Art. Alice will arrive at first as a model for the class. Carlisle professor, Eleazar professor, or Esme professor. Will follow the events of the original twilight story but with a few changes. Age and appearance might change. Alice's origin will stay the same.

Vampire AU (Already started): first vampire Lilith creates Aro and Didyme during their prime in Ancient Greece. Romanian vampires also present. Vladimir was changed by Lilith also to keep her two first born company. Vladimir doesn’t take to the animal diet and begins to rampage across Europe. Lilith curses Vladimir with a spell to turn him ugly when he feeds, to burn in the sun, and be susceptible to holy water, stakes, and silver. Time goes by and while expanding their territory, the Volturi meet Alice Brandon who was accused of being a witch in Salem, Mass. Before being burned at the stake, Jane and Alec save the seer and bring her back to their castle in Italy. Vladimir comes seeking retribution for being cursed by his mother. To fight such a monster, Aro, Lilith and Didyme go to a nearby village seeking aid. Alice joins and meets Isabella Swan a sweet village girl with sea foam eyes. Bella has siblings and is the oldest of three. Isabella dies in the battle and Aro is kidnapped by Vladimir and Stephan. Years pass and over time, Alice and a few other survivors from the battle of the Volturi and Romanian covens immigrate over to America to search for Aro. Alice sees the Isabella and learns of reincarnation. James is a pawn for the Romanian coven. 

Song Fiction (Will be AU): City Kids by Flyleaf as the premise. Bella will be Alice's next door neighbor as humans. Alice is sent away after confronting her father about his affair with another woman. Bella will be changed into a vampire while going to search for her friend by James. His origin story will be explored. Alice undergoes the electroshock therapy and forget about Bella. Bella wanders the streets of Biloxi long after she's changed by James and reminisces of the times that her and Alice almost fell in love. The two girls reunite when Bella hears news of her maker in Forks Washington. In revenge, she goes to the state to confront and hopefully kill him and that's when she sees Alice again. Alice's gift will let her see the flashes of the past and full visions of the future. Will think about whether I will have her paired with Jasper at first or if I will have her stay unmated. Might have Jasper and Edward as another LGBT couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I will work on the sequel to this story as well. I'm just letting you guys know that there are options to what I can write next.


End file.
